lifestartsnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Moses
James Brackson (Chief Moses) is a former student and a graduate of Skyview Trio Academy. He was possibly one of the most gifted players the Evanscene Black Bulls has ever had. He used to be close friends with Alex Shallei, until Alex got kidnapped. He disliked Jay Santura due to their compition of being nominated as best player in the history. He was drafted for the NBA in Season 5, during his senior year, and left New York to play professional basketball in Miami, Florida. It is being hinted that he is coming back into the series as a famous rapper, since there is supposed to be a old character revival, and students at Evanscene have been saying they listen to Chief Moses songs. Background Chief never really thought about the consequences in life because he always knew exactly what he had to do. He worked extremely hard on his basketball career in order to get drafted during his senior year. He had an extremely competitive edge, which topped off all of his skill. Character History Season 1 In Frontline (2), He made his debut when he was seen with an unknown character practicing Basketball in the gym, in Chief's Court, when Harrison walked across the court and Chief yelled "HEY KID, GET OFF MY COURT." In I Got This (1), Chief, Alex Shallei, and Jason Bolivar were required to do two professional standard projects for Multi-Media class, and they decided to do a rap for both of them. They needed a video camera, and a professional editing software in order to make their project. They decided to combine their money to get a video camera, and they bought a $400 video camera with a tri-pod. Chief was already good with freestyling, but they didn't have the kind of money to do the kind of amazing music videos like Fabolous. He decided they needed to watch one of Fabolous' music videos to know the style, however, they couldn't because they didn't have the DVD of his music videos. They couldn't illegally burn them because none of them had computers. Alex said he knew how to do it, by stealing. Season 3 In How Many Does It Take, Him, Alex, and Jason were walking near the public library, and Alex told them he was on drugs, which was the reason why Alex bugged out and beat up Cameron Mckay. Chief and Jason started yelling at Alex, and saying how stupid he was. Alex said to both of them, "Well F*** both of you." They turned around and walked away from him, and kept walking for like ten minutes. Chief started to get worried, and they heard Alex screaming "HELP!!!" They ran back and Alex was being shoved in a van. Before they could do anything, the guy drove away with Alex. In End With A Bang, With everyone scared, panicing, finding other means of transportation, trying to avoid people after Alex's kidnapping, Chief and Jason had to skip school to be interviewed in Boston. They were questioned for a few hours, then near 6:00 they left after the interviewer asked Chief why he didn't help his friend. As Chief and Jason drove on the side of P.S. 81, Chief sped up and Jason told him to slow down. He didn't and Jason jumped out. Chief drove his car through the middle of the library at the end of the street. Nobody was there luckily, since it was 7:30pm. Season 5 In Trade It All, he was graduating from Skyview Trio Academy, but it didn't feel as great he thought it would. He always imagined him, and Alex getting their diplomas together. Ashia was working with him on their last minute project on the last of school, and Ashia knew what was wrong with Chief because he was looking at a picture of Alex. After he put his phone down, Ashia took it and sent a picture of Alex to her phone. Later on that day, all the students graduating were wondering where he was. Ashia went and looked for him. Chief went up to the roof, for piece and quiet. He was thinking, and was standing on the tip of the roof. Ashia came out the door before he could to anything. Ashia asked why he was going to do what it looked like he was going to do. Chief yelled "ALEX WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, MY BESTFRIEND IS PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW. ALL BECAUSE OF ME. HE WAS KIDNAPPED. I JUST WISH I WOULD'VE BEEN MORE UNDERSTANDING!!" Trivia *Him and Jason Bolivar were the first and second characters to witness a kidnapping, the third was J.T. Castillo, and the fourth was Eli Castillo. *He was named Chief Moses by Mr. Nelson. *He is the first character to be gone for 5 seasons, and come back. *He is a basketball player, and professional rapper. *He was the first character to drive a car into the library behind P.S. 81. The second was Tyler Chavex. *Chief stated he has never cut his hair in his life. *He is the second former student to sneak back into Skyview Trio Academy, the first was Sean Hunter. Quotes *(First Line): "HEY KID, GET OFF MY COURT." (To Harrison Black) *(Last Line): "Tell Junior and Gabe that their basketball is in the boiler room." (To Jamie) *"HOLY SHIT!!! ALEX!" (Chief's mortified words when Alex was being kidnapped) *(First Line After Return) "Yo where's Jay?" **(Mr. Nelson): "Jay died last week." **Chief: "WHAT?"